candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 June 2017
08:20 I'm in the mood to show something from my fanon but IDK exactly what xD 08:22 Well, I don't want to show how I failed 1762 three times in a row right now 08:23 That does look like a hard level 08:24 Looking at it, it may not be hard, but it is with six colours 08:24 More than 2K points per second combined with that is ridiculous. Bp said this should be EH and I agree 08:27 Yay just won and I TOTALLY didn't need like 20 colour bombs 08:28 Not only that, but approximately only three extra time candies fall per each attempt 08:29 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_236_(C437CCS) 08:29 This might be the hardest Timed level in my fanon but I'm not entirely sure :/ 08:31 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_145_(CCR) How about this? 08:32 Time to switch to mobile since I ran out of lives on Web 08:34 970 sucjs 08:34 *sucks 08:35 I see your problem 08:35 Stupid icing... 08:40 Did you notice the hell's cluster of 2506 - 2568? 08:41 Not really because it's pretty much standard at that point 08:42 The fact that we're saying that is really sad 08:42 IKR 08:49 I doubt about User:Ronchristian1996 08:49 He will edit again with false info 08:49 I plan to make a larger ban for him/her 08:50 To end in July 08:50 Those edits are unsatisfactory for me 08:51 Adding blockers that come from mystery candies is UNNACEPTABLE to be listed in Infobox 08:51 BUt the ones spawn from cannons and evil spawners are okay 08:52 evil spawner section is actually unnecessary, as we write about it in the blockers section 08:53 Be ( ) for insatnce 08:58 How can you write the blockers spawned by an egg anyways. It's totally random xD 08:58 It's actually 09:00 Hi HM. 09:00 I had sent a discord acceptance before along with mulli 09:01 BTW Cobweb Canopy level section = Complete 09:01 And I really doubt about User:Ronchristian1996 due to his edits 09:01 I wonder how many other users here have it. Bp and HM, you should know about the group we have going 09:02 Yup 09:03 What group? 09:03 A Discord group 09:03 But Rabin rd h Rs u Urdu h Rs y Sr. H h Ray h is going to have an infinite block because based on abuse log, another user called User:Level 172 also caught infinite block 09:03 And his username is not acceptable here 09:07 Dumb question, but do you have Discord? @PowerCrusher04 09:07 I have no idea what that even is, sorry 09:08 I thought so 09:10 https://discordapp.com 09:10 And make one 09:12 More CCSW users have now discord :P :) :D 09:14 If you make an account PowerCrusher, my username is courtemanche437#5096 09:15 HM100#2734 for me 09:16 Every user I can trust here can also be trusted on Discord 09:20 So, discord = voice mails? 09:21 My username is Bp101697#0546 09:21 Not necessarily @PowerCrush04 09:30 Dead chat :/ 09:40 I see you got your account set up, I got your request :D 09:42 I got it too :D 09:48 Hi NRN 09:48 https://discordapp.com 09:48 test 10:55 :P 2017 06 17